The search for the real love
by ploiuiu
Summary: Desperate to find a girl right for him, Jace gets accepted for a Reality TV show where he needs to choose one girl as the love of his life. Inspired by the show "Love In The Meadow". Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Chosen

**The search for the real love**

**Chapter 1**

**Inspired by the show "Amour dans le pré" or in English in translation is "Love in the meadow".**

**Summary: Modern time and human no Shadowhunter. Jace is ready to find the perfect girl for him. He's a farmer and he had decided to subscribe to a TV-reality. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to my Beta Wisterain Princess!**

It's been four years; I haven't read it or touched. I decide to change a few things and add a little bit.

**Chapter 1**

**POV Jace**

Jace had received a letter confirm him to be chosen in a Reality Show.

The Reality Show was for farmers. They will have to choose three girls who will stay at his home and will try to win his heart throughout the week.

He was glad to have been accepted into this reality TV show. He was ready to do this. It wasn't a game for him. His love life was at stake. He called his friends to announce the good news.

"Hi! Can you put your cellphone on speakerphone, Alec? I have great news! I've been chosen to be on the reality TV show."

"Really?" said Alec. "That's great, dear brother"

Alec was his adoptive brother and one of his best friends Jace knew that Alec was glad for him to find a girl for the rest of his life. Younger, Jace was real player now he was a handsome and mature man.

"What do you have to do now?" asked his sister, Isabelle.

"I have to go to a place, and then I'll receive instructions from the host".

After he hung up, he packed a few things for the night and started to drive. At the place, he saw four people waiting. _Other farmer, trying to find love_, he though. They were all boys doing this reality show. They cheered up by drinking a glass of champagne. They were standing around a table where the host came with boxes. The host Layla Hail give to each man a box. In each box, they were files. Each files contained information about each girl that wanting to meet him. The host suggested them to bring it to their house and discuss with family or friend about which girl they will be choosing. They have to choose five girls from the box and meet them.

Jace slept in the hotel and left the next day in the morning.

_**At his house**_

Jace took the box and entered in his house. He had called in the car to his friends to meet him. He went in the living room where his friends Jordan, Maia, Alec, Magnus, Simon (well he was there because he was Isabelle's boyfriend).Also, his cousin Jamie and Will had come. The duo was working to an extension of the farm, but was still living near Jace.

"Hi, gang!

He did a hand man shake to the boys and hugged and kissed on the cheek the girls.

"Thanks for coming to help me out!"

"What do you have in your box?"

"A box contained the files of letters who are interest in me. I have to choose five girls to meet. I will meet them at the place of my choice. Probably near here, I have to think about it. Then, after the meeting who is similar to a speed dating I have to eliminate two girls. The three left girls will stay with me for the week."

"Should we start?" asked Isabelle.

"Good idea."

They gathered around and let Jace opened the box. They sprayed the files and started to takes files and read. For three hours. They laughed and commented on each files. There were at least three hundreds women who wanted to meet him. Each file had passed in Jace hand. He was the last one to decide if he kept the file or put it aside. Many seem too old like thirty years. He was twenty-three years old for god of sake and wanted to start a family. He wasn't against thirty years old women but in their thirty normally, the chance of getting pregnant were thin. Some women had family and he didn't feel conformable to see the kids of other women. Some had profession that was to disparate and he didn't see how they could connect. Some personality didn't seem to connect with what he was searching.

They finally agree on five girls Aline, Jennifer, Kaelie, Elizabeth, and Clary.

Aline just turned twenty-four years old and work as a trainer. Jace likes her because of her letter and the information on the file.

Jennifer, twenty-three years old, a teacher for young kids with disability, and ready to have kids that's why, he wanted to meet her.

Elizabeth, twenty-three years old, she was from a family of farmer. He choose her because she has experienced and knows how difficult a love life is to a farmer.

Kaelie, twenty-four years and a designer.

Clary, twenty-one, an artist who got out of school but she's an artist for living. She had started to gain from her artist skills. This wasn't what interest Jace. It was that she was younger and her photo that came in her file sends him chill. He wanted to get to know her. She seems to be an angel and very cute.

A week later, he will be meeting the girls but before, he need prepare the room for three of them. He prepared in each room a bouquet of flowers surrounded by red and pink flower petals. He was sure that the girls would love this little bit of attention to detail.

He left, the next Sunday to a small cottage where he will meet the girls. One hour before meeting the girls, he spoke with the host and let the cameramen take place around to take the footage. Producers explained what they wanted even if he was searching for love, they still have to produce a show for auditor.

That hour seems to never end. He felt so nervous and excited. Will the girls be up to his expectations? Did they tell the truth in their file? Did he choose the right five girls?

At three in the afternoon, he was waiting for the girls with the host. As the final touch was put out for the producers liking, Jace was informing that the girls had arrived to the cottage. Everyone placed themselves and waited.

The host asked the girls to join him. As the five girls stood in front of him, the first thought that came was that they were all beautiful, but were they ready to sacrifice a couple things to be with him? Were they really in love with him? Even if they were beautiful, the personality could be quite different.

The host asked who wanted to talk with Jace first. Jennifer volunteered. While the host stayed with the four girls. Jace took Jennifer to chat in the backyard of the cottage. He led her to a large sofa. Jennifer immediately scooted closer to him.

She started to talk about her and everything not leaving time Jace to ask a couple of questions. After chatting, Jace was very sad, and wished that the others wouldn't be like Jennifer. The second girl- who was named Elizabeth- came and greeted him. They both sat and started Jace was able to start to question her a little bit. She was answering greatly. He let her asked a few questions before the _speed dating_ the time was up.

Then, the third girl came it was Aline. She was a great girl and very charming. Their conversation was very fluent. It was also the same with the penultimate who was a girl named Kaelie. She was the most interesting girl and smart.

The last girl was Clary. The mysterious one, she was a sweet and beautiful girl. She was timid.

"Hello, Jace."

"Hello, Clary"

"How are you?" Clary asked him softly.

He was shocked, after all, no one all the five girls ask him how he was. They all talk about the girls' vacancy, school, children, job, money, and themselves.

"I was a little bit nervous, but now I'm perfectly fine. And you?"

She smiled timidly to him.

"I'm fine also, just a little bit stressed."

"Don't worry. So what made you decide to choose me?"

"Well,mmmm, you cute." she said blushing and immediately he loved how she blush. "And even if you are farmer, I think, we could connect in a certain way. I really want to get to know you. When I saw you profile on the show, I really wanted to meet you. Like you said, on your profile you are working with animals, right?"

"Yes, you are correct, but I'm also working with fruits, vegetables and flowers."

"It's seemed to be a lot of work. Are you alone to do all?"

"My best friends are also helping me out."

"That's great, to have generous friends."

"Well, it was great to meet you, Clary. I hope to see you soon."

"Me too, Jace, it was very nice to meet you."

Clary left him alone. He was alone to make his choices.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet the final three girls

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own anything!**

**You probably saw that I forget to say Kaelie's profession, she's a designer.**

**Thanks to my Beta Wisterian Princess.**

**POV Jace:**

"We are listening. Who is your first choice?" asked the host.

The girls were all looking at him intensely. Jennifer and Elizabeth seems to look like they were sure to be taking. Aline and Kaelie were determined to win his heart. Clary was looking softly.

"Well, I have decided that the first girl who will spend the week with me. It's Clary.

She approached him and hugged him tightly. She murmured in his ear.

"Thanks, Jace."

She stood next to him and smiled brightly.

"Who is your second choice?"

"My second choice will be... Aline."

Aline through herself in Jonathan's arms. She almost kissed him in front of everyone but Jace turned his face. And nearly regret his choice but he though. _She probably acted in that way because of her excitement to spend time with me_. She stood next to Clary, very proud to be chosen.

The rest were very sad because they will be only one girl who could continue this adventure. Kaelie seems very sad and stressed. She was trying not to cry.  
"Who is the last girl who will come with you and Clary and Aline?" asked again a smiling host."  
"The last girl who is coming with me is... Kaelie."

She approached rapidly and hugged him. She stood next to two girls.

"I want to tell you, Jennifer and Elizabeth, that you are both amazing girls. I wish you to find the best man for you."

"Thanks," they both said.

They left the place and the host quit also to let them go back home not before wishing them an excellent week to them.

They arrived at his home. He made the girls a visit of his house and showed them by different windows the part of his land.

He asked each girl to wait in the living room. First, he took Aline and showed her room. Her room was facing the road but it was spacious.

"Aline, here's your room."  
"Wooow! Thanks, Jace."  
"At the end of the hallway, it's my room. I'll let you to unpack your things. Please join me, after. I'll want to give your something."

Jace went downstairs and get Kaelie. He bought her suitcase and opened her door room.

"Thanks, Jace … It's so beautiful!"  
"At the end of the hallway, it's my room. If there are any problems, knock on my door. I'll let you to unpack your things. Please join me, after. I'll want to give your something."

He took Clary's suitcase and took her hand. He put her suitcase in her new room.

"Well, here you are."  
"Thanks, for the little dedication, it's amazing."

Her beautiful eyes were awed. He was happy with his decision.

"My room is next to yours. If there are any problems, knock on my door. I'll let you get unpacked. Please join me, after. I'll want to give your something."

He was about to go downstairs when Clary said:

"Jace?""  
"Yes?" said Jace, turning to her smiling.  
"Can I hug you?"

Jace nodded. He just approached her and hugged her. He held her. She put her arms around his neck. She whispered: "Thanks." They broke after a few seconds.  
He smiled and kissed her forehead. He closed the door behind him.

He was going downstairs when he nearly forgotten the gifts. He went to his bedroom He took the gifts, went downstairs and placed them on the table in the living room and waited for the girls to come. The girls finally came downstairs, after twenty minutes.

"Welcome back, girls. I have something to give you."

"What is it?" Aline asked, excited.

He offered each a paint wood with their name on it.

"Oh my! It's so pretty. You had done this for us. Thanks so much!" said Clary so surprise. It was something that she could relating, after all, she was an artistic.

Each girl thank him in their own way. Kaelie and Aline kissed his cheek. For Clary, she hugged him. It's seemed long for the two girls. Aline was about to cleared her voice but Clary and Jace separated just before. The girls were more than happy. Jace followed them as the girls put the wood name on their door.

He and the girls made the dinner while Jace was going out to have a little time with him. The girls decided to separate each plate; meaning Kaelie was doing the entrees, Aline, the main course and Clary the dessert.

While the girls were busying themselves to do the dinner and maybe impressed him, Jace went out and start to walk around his land. He was excited to eat what the girls were making. He started to mentally prepare the day for tomorrow. The first day went well but it was stressful. For the moment, his choices seem to be the good one.

He went to finish to milking the cows. He brought back the buckets filled of milk and put them in different bottle. He was an old fashion not too much technological but still have technologies to take care of his cultures. It was important for Jace that every product was the most biological possibly.

He took a quick shower and wants to help Aline settle the table. He then sits between Aline at his left and Clary at his right. Kaelie was next to Aline.

They were eating a soup.

"Excellent soup. Who did it?"  
"Me." said Kaelie smiling sweetly.  
"It's very great."

They ate the main course.

"It's delicious! This time who made it?"  
"I had," responded Aline.

They ate the dessert and Jace said:

"It's delicious, I presume, it's you, Clary who did it?"

"Yes." She said. She was blushing and had her head a little bit down.

He told them he was very proud of them. Aline and Kaelie went to change while Clary offered to help him to clean up. They cleaned up in silence but exchanging smile and looks. After finishing washing plates, Clary waved and said:

"Goodnight Jace!"  
"Sweet dreams, Clary."

He waited for Clary to be in her room. He knocked on Kaelie's room and asked if he could come inside. She responded that he could come inside. She was sitting on the bed. He put a finger on his mouth to make sure she's not making noise. He entered in the room.

"Since, we didn't have the opportunity to sit next to each other. Would you like to be the first girl to have an activity with me?"  
"Oh! Yes, Jace."  
"Good, would you take your bathing suit and join me outside. It's time for a little Jacuzzi."  
"Sure, I'm coming."

Jace changed himself in bathing suit and decided to wait for her in front of her door. Kaelie opened the door. She was gorgeous in her bathing suit, a black two pieces. They went downstairs and Jace passed to get two towels. They went out in a small backyard where a Jacuzzi and a pool was. They sat in the Jacuzzi smiling at each other. For the first few minutes, it was silence and relaxing.

"Thanks you so much for choosing me. How are you feeling now Jace?" she whispered.  
"Well, I'm actually feeling great. I think I chose wisely on you three and the dinner just proves it. It was amazing what you and the two girls cooked. So tell me about you like your family."  
"I have two little sisters and one little brother. My parents are both accountable. My little siblings are very young. My parents got me early."  
"Oh. That's great. Are ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it would be great to see what you do daily."

"If I remember, you're a designer, right? asked Jace.

"Yes, I help a few designer to launch their collection and very excited to show off my first collection."

"So, you have your ideas and everything."

"Yeah, and have a small team but I really hope to be know worldwide."

"What about vacation cause you know, it will be difficult for me to work with this and make every year a vacation."  
"Oh. I thought... Vacation in south would be good. Just having time just for the two of us," said Kaelie, smiling.

Kaelie approached him and kissed him. Jace didn't pull it back he deepened the kiss. They broke a few seconds, looking's each other smiling. They went out of the Jacuzzi and took the towels to dry themselves. They went back home hand by hand. Jace accompanied her in front of her room where they again kiss again.

He went in his room closed the door and change up. He sat on his bed. He really loved the two kisses he shared with Kaelie. Clary was someone who always want to help. He likes that she was selfless. Always trying to help him in something. They passed a lot together. He wanted to have more intimacy with her but that will come in time for sure. He wouldn't tell to anyone but he had preferred Clary's dish.

Clary and Kaelie were amazing. Tomorrow, he decided to spend time with Aline to get to know her. Then, he will do a challenge for the girls. He changed himself and he was so tired. He felt asleep quickly and dream about tomorrow.

**POV Kaelie:**  
It was great that Jace loved my dish. It was an amazing night with him. He had kissed me! Me, the first girl to have the first activity and the first kiss. I think, he's starting to love me.

I smiled at the memory. I saw the look of appreciation of my body went Jace saw me for the first time in my bathing suit. I just needed to get rid of Clary, then Aline, and I will be the one and only with Jace.

I'll need to pay attention to Aline reaction toward Clary. Maybe, I could find an ally to get rid of Clary. This was a competition, afterall. Time for war!

**POV Clary:**

God. He's gorgeous. He wasn't arrogant and he was super sweet with her. It's the first time I feel like this. I think I'm falling in love with him. I had butterflies. I was probably the only one to see his eyes light up while eating her dish. He gave a lot of gifts for them. It's amazing from him not a lot of guys would have done these little dedication. I'm excited to see what he will do with us tomorrow.

**POV Aline:**

I did a good dish. I just wished I had a moment with him. I think my greatest rival is Clary. She's too sweet towards him. It will be great to team up with Kaelie. I will have to ask her tomorrow. I saw Kaelie's eyes trying to send daggers to Clary went she was hugging him a little bit too long for the gift. After, getting rid of her, it will be a big battle between them. I will win Jace heart and end up with Jace. No offends but I'm the best and gorgeous girl than Kaelie. Kaelie will not win because she's fake in her body. Well I know I'm fake but no one know that. Hahahahahaha.

**Well this is the second chapter. I really appreciated all you reviews and as you can see. I'm rewriting all the story to get it better. All mistakes are mines.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Day 1

**Chapter 3: Day 1 on the farm**

**I do not own the characters neither the show with farmers! **

**Day 1**

**POV Jace: **

He woke in his bed. He got changed and went down to find someone in his kitchen. He frowned and looked at his watch. 5:30 a.m. He approached the girl who was cooking.

"It smell good."

The girl turned, revealing Clary.

"Thanks, Jace. Would you like something? I have eggs and breads and I made pancakes."

"Yes, I would love to eat your pancakes."

"Sure."

While Clary cooked and Jace set up the table. They were soon join by the two girls. Aline helped Clary to place the food on the table. They sat and starting to eat. Jace was taking a pleasure to eat the pancake. After finishing, he started to talk:

"This morning, we are going to take care of the cows and horses, then the vegetables. Please have casual clothes for the activity."

The girls nodded. Aline decided to help to clean up while the others were changing.

Aline starts to be very near to Jace while they were washing the dishes. Then, she hugged tightly and stay like this in the kitchen. She finally let go not before flashing him a smile and changed quickly. They went outside and walked toward the place where the cows were.

Jace showed them how to milk the cows. He helped each girl. First Aline then Kalie, both seems to have an ease to do the work. Jace just have to congratulate and to encourage them. Clary looked unsure about what to do. That's why, Jace took more time to help her. She was very shy. She looked timidly towards him. Jace approached her and said:

"Don't be shy. Look. We are going to do this together."

"I just don't want to hurt the cow."

"You won't. Here."

He took her hands and placed his hands on hers. He guided her. Jace loved this feeling be near, feeling about Clary were slowly but surely growing. After finishing with the cows and he answered a few questions from Aline and Kaelie for his work.

"How long have you worked in it?" Aline asked.

"I've working since I'm nineteen. So four years. Things here are going smoothly."

"What does your family think about it?" Kaelie asked.

"Well, they have their own farm so for them it does really matter. Since, all my family are in the industry except my sister and my brother. We can helped each other. "

"What kind of profession do your brother and sister?" asked Kaelie again.

"My sister who is a designer mode named Isabelle and a brother named Alec working as a scientist in the police department. You will meet them in a few days."

They went in a large garden. He assigned each girl to a small part in the garden.

"I need help on taking out the vegetables. So you are going to help. I'm going to help you if needed. I you need anything, just call me. I will be around doing the same as you girls."

The girls started. A couple of minutes passed, Aline and Kaelie started to ask random things to Jace to have attention. He was always helping both of them and answering them. He finally said to both:

"I'm going to look for Clary if she's alright. When you are finished, bring me the boxes at Clary's place. I suggested you to go to your room and change."

**POV Kaelie:**

I so wanted badly to tell him that if Clary needed help, she just had to call him, but thank goodness I've been able to control myself. I hate her. He's always taking her last like it he wanted to spend more time with her.

**POV Jace:**

He approached Clary. She was silently working.

"Hey, there. How's it going?"

"Good. Pretty good."

"Sorry for not be able to see you a lot while you work."

"That's okay. I could understand we are three and you have to satisfy us, help us and get to know us."

"I think. I had satisfied enough the others. Now it's your turn. What would like?"

"Oh. Nothing special, Jace you've been very gentlemen toward me and I like it."

"I love to know that. Let me help you."

"I'm almost finished but yeah you can help."

There were a few vegetables left and while talking Clary had finish.

"Oh oops! Haven't seen I finish while I was talking to you."

"Here. As you love my gentlemen thing. I'm going to help transport the box."

"Thanks. I don't know if I could transport it toward your home."

They brought back the boxes in the barn. Then, they walked to his house holding hands and chatting. At his house, he suggested her to change for dinner. He knocked on the two other girls door letting them know that he was waiting them in the kitchen room. He went to the barn and brought one at the time the boxes full of vegetable. He set them on the counter of the kitchen. He put some Sharpies on the counter and waited.

Ten minutes, after waiting, the girls were coming. He asked each girl to put their name on the boxes except Clary who he recognized her work and had already write her name on the boxes.

He looked at the girls as they put their names, that way they couldn't cheat. He asked the girls to leave the kitchen room for fifteen minutes at least. When the three girls had left, he approached the three boxes changed and then started to look at the vegetables.

What the girls didn't know it was challenge to know how they will do with vegetables.  
Aline's vegetable were complete butchered in the box. Kaelie's were better but some were smashed but Clary's were the most beautiful. They were neat and did look like she cared for each vegetable. He saw her while she took one vegetable. She was taking her time and actually cares for a vegetable. He was surprised. She's was obviously the winner. He knocked at her door. She was beautiful.

"Can I enter?" he whispered.

Clary nodded. She closed the door.

"Is everything alright?" asked Clary.

"Yes, just want to tell you do thing. Please don't tell the others girls I'm telling you this. Aline will come with me this afternoon we are going to spend it together. Then, I'm going to take you somewhere for the diner at night. The vegetables task was a challenge. You did it. It was the best and I had to say it's the first time someone had take out the vegetable so neatly and delicately."

"Really? Thanks, Jace."

She hugged him highly. He smiled at her. Jace went to knock telling them that he have a small announcement in the living room. Clary waited for him to go downstairs, then, she followed him. They both waited in the living room without talking. Jace was thinking about what he will do shortly and Clary was thinking about not to blush too much in his presence. The others girls came a few minutes after.

"You are all beautiful. I'm bringing you all to a restaurant for lunch."

They all went in the car. He helped them all. He drove and parked. The waitress led them to a table.

Jace waited to lead this time the conversation because he had question for the girls that needed answers to help him in his choice.

"I want to know if you are conformable with the fact I could or will kiss the three of you?"

"Not really" said Kaelie automatically.

"Yes, I'm okay with this, because you need to, and I don't want to be meant but by "testing" us, it might help you as huge factor on your decision. I think kissing let you know how you felt with one of us. What I want to mean it's that it's giving you a small..." said Clary.

"Maybe, but he's not obliged to kiss all the girls. He can find others ways," Aline cut in.

The dishes came and they couldn't continue in the subject but Jace had still a question for Kaelie.

"Kaelie, you said, as he was cutting his meat, that you are uncomfortable that other girls kiss."

"Yeah, I mean kiss are important should not be blatantly use like this. Kiss mean that you love someone.

"So you think if I understand that by kissing a girl, I'm immediately associate to the girl I had kiss?"

"Yes."

They continued eating their main course. Jace now had a pretty good idea about what the girls just said.

Aline and Kaelie chose to have a dessert surprisingly since they seem to be all about healthy food and junk or fatten food. It's seems that Jace was wrong again and should be just looking to the cover. The conversation between Aline and Kaelie was well. Clary was more reserved more mysterious to him at lunch.

He thought about what the girls told while waiting for Aline and Kaelie finishing their dessert. He had expected what Clary told. She was always trying to be diplomat with everyone. He unexpected what Kaelie and Aline told him.

He drove them back to his house. He parked and told the girls that they could do anything they want. He wouldn't be available till tomorrow. Everyone went to change. Jace accepted that they could use the pool but not the Jacuzzi. He knocked at Aline's door. Aline opened.

"Hey, Aline would you like to spend the afternoon with me."

"Of course, Jace."

She jumped in his arms and hugged him. There was a forest next to the land. They walked and at a moment Aline slid her hand into his. They stopped and Aline approached his face and kissed him. Jace kept it then cut it. Then continue to walk and questioning each other.

"I need to know how do you feel have children, marriage, work and the nature"

"Well the nature is beautiful. I don't right now children more went I'm thirty. I want to be marrying you as soon as possible. I want a big honeymoon and big marriage. I think we can manage for work."

Jace nodded and they headed back to home. He made sure Aline and Kaelie had something to eat. He changed in more formal clothes. He knocked at Clary's. He looked at her, amazed.

"You are stunning, Clary. Come. Take off your shoes. We are going to go while they are cooking for themselves."

Clary nodded took off her shoes while holding on to Jace.

They sat in his car. He drove to the restaurant. It was a very beautiful restaurant. They looked through the menu, ordered and talked.

Jace decided to ask the same questions as he asked to the others girls.

"I don't want to pressure you but I would like to have some answers to some questions. What do you think about work, children, marriage and vacation?"

"I think my work would be easy here to find a job and help. I'm reading to have children even if I'm only twenty-one. I could still wait but if I have ever had a child with you. I don't want to abort. I'm going to make through the pregnancy and take all the responsibility needed. As for marriage, simple, very simple. Only close friends and the family. I want that this marriage is one of the best days of my life. I want if it was you to participle with you actively to our marriage. The most important in that day, I want to be our most beautiful day. I want to fill the fun and pleasure not just for me but for both of us. About vacation, I always wanted to visit Europe, but a southern vacation would also be great. I hope that this could answer some of your questions."

"Yes, they have been excellent answers."

They ate and they it was time to go back. He drove back home and parked in front of this house. He put his hand on her lap and looked at her in the eyes. He took of his seatbelt and approached his face and kiss her. Her lips were amazing on his. He felt melting. He stopped abruptly.

"I'm so sorry Clary. I don't know what took me...I'm… I'm ..."

She stopped him by kissing back. A couple of minutes past, she broke it to have a little air. He passed his arms around her waist and kissed her again. Jace put a lot of passion in it. They pull out at the same looking each other and try to catch their breath.

"Would you like to join me tonight in the Jacuzzi?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"I'm going to see you in your room"

They went back home.

**POV Clary:**

She was about to go to her room when she heard the two girls talked. She stood at the door listening to the girls talking.

"I kiss Jace in the Jacuzzi yesterday night," Kaelie said happily.

Aline was shock but quickly shot.

"Well, he also kissed me."

"Who was the one who broke the kiss?" asked Kaelie trying not sound jealous or mad.

"Him."

They continued to question each other about the kisses and about Jace. She went in her room and chose a two piece and put it. She read a book waiting for the two girls to sleep and Jace come to get her. She felt excited. She was sure to have a good night.

**POV Jace:**

He knocked on Clary's door. She opened. Again, he felt, she was stunning. It was ten p.m., they went down and went inside the Jacuzzi. Clary had her arms around his waist same as himself on her. He felt her head lying on his shoulders. He looked at him; she seems so calm and mostly peaceful. They were in silent. Jace loved this feeling and the silence. He looked again at her. She was nearly sleeping on him. It made him smile. He held her protectively. He sat down in the Jacuzzi and keep holding her. He couldn't let her go. It was an amazing feeling and it was cute that she was falling asleep on him. It was a magical moment for him. It was something like that that he was searching for. Small moment, something cute and cheesy but magical one. The time seem to pass quickly, as his watch her. He heard Clary mumbled something.

"What?" whispered Jace softly in her ear.  
She seems half asleep since she answers him.  
"I love you."

He felt happy. He knew Clary had feelings for him and it was cute the way she said it. That small confirmation made him feel some butterfly and stronger feelings for her.

He just knew from this moment. He would make sure Clary will stay till the rest of the week. It would be difficult to choose between Aline and Kaelie.

He stood up still holding her. He lift her up out of the Jacuzzi, he glanced at her. God was she a beauty and cute. He took a towel and first out around her then trying not to wake up her and still holding her, he tried to dry himself with another towel He took her in a bridal style, went inside the house, go up upstairs, opened her door and put her in her bed. He was about to leave but Clary arms were still around him. He had careful go. He didn't want to leave her also but he didn't want Aline or Kaelie questioning her or him tomorrow if they ever catch them.

He was finally able to let her go. He looked at her while she was sleeping. He closed her door behind him. He opened the two others girl to see if everything was alright.  
He went in his room and fell asleep.

**POV Aline to the camera:**

It was magnificent. He took time with me this afternoon. I was glad. I thought he had forgotten about me. We had an excellent afternoon. I actually kissed him and he didn't pull it back but had cut our kiss after a while but that doesn't matter for the moment. Tonight I'm so going to tell Kaelie about this. I'm going to see if there is any jealousy. If not I'm so going to tell Jace. Then, he will follow my advice eliminated one of the girl. It would be so easy. They are going down.

**POV Clary to the camera:**

It was fantastic. He's so handsome and gorgeous. I'm totally failing in love with him. I love the kiss we had in the car. We kiss again in the Jacuzzi. It felt great. I understand why he wanted to know how we feel if he kiss each girl. When he told us this, I understand he had kiss either Aline or Kaelie. Kaelie confirm it what she did yesterday. Then, Aline told Kaelie how she felt kissing Jace. Yeah, I shouldn't have eavesdrop but I couldn't resist. I of course, I felt a little pang in my heart hearing this but I knew that he need to know this. He was the one choosing not us!

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Ok, **

**Normally I hate to read AN but many questions came up in reviews about what's going on my story. **

**Here's what's going on. **

**First, I put the first three chapters and got review that I should get a Beta (totallyignorable). Currently, I'm working with each of the chapter. That's why it's well grammar somewhere and other chapters not. **

**Secondly, English is not my first language. Small reminder.**

**Thirdly, many ask about how reality show as guest said isn't heavily scripted. I understand that YOUR reality show is normally consist of DRAMA and SCRIPTED ! BUT in mine, we are letting the girls chosen by the man (Jace for example) free. They act as they want on TV. Not scripter, we are respecting the girl and moral. If you don't like it that why don't read it and make your own. Like I'm sorry, many would be mad at me because I'm not representation some reality show american or somewhere else. But, I want to be the most of my value and my characters have their own value!**

**No offense to NO ONE!**

**Ploiuiu.**


End file.
